Stella's Discovery
by agee00
Summary: Stella Spellman's curiosity lands her in the world of wizards and magic. Soon she discovers the reason she is there which is not at all what she expected.
1. Chapter 1

1

Stella's Journey

Stella Spellman was the Spellman's only child. She lived with her parents at number 3 Privet Drive. Mr. and Mrs. Spellman weren't the best parents according to Stella but she had no choice but to live there she was only a child. She had no siblings so she spent most of her time alone. Which made for an especially boring summer that was luckily coming to an end. Unlike most kids, she enjoyed everything about school. She was a curious child about ten years old and advanced for her age. She had the highest grades in her school. She glanced and the calendar on her wall marked with red x's counting down the days to the first day of school. There were two weeks left until she got to go back it couldn't come soon enough. For now she only had the entertainment of her neighbors. She stood next to her window and looked out just as a little black haired boy with glasses opened up the front door carrying several suitcases and an owl in a cage. An owl! She took a second look. Why did he have an owl? She'd never seen him before and he looked nothing like the Dursleys. She wondered silently where they had been hiding him all this time.

The Durselys seemed to be pleasant people. Surely they hadn't kept him in the house and held him hostage. She watched for a while before Dudley Dursley opened the door followed by Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. The strange boy was the only one with luggage. Mr. Dursley carelessly tossed his things in the trunk and made him hold what didn't fit inside the trunk on his lap. Stella hurried to the back yard to get her bike to follow them. She peddled hard to catch up. She kept up with them turn by turn losing her breath the further they traveled her brown curly hair flying in the wind. Just as the route was beginning to look familiar she suddenly lost them. She stopped her bike the tips of her worn shoes skidding against the pavement. She still hadn't learned how to use the brakes yet. Looking at the street signs it dawned on her. They were going the train station after all he did have luggage. She took off again peddling as fast as as a ten year old could. A few minutes later she turned into King's Cross station's parking lot. Just as she suspected they were there. The boy got out and Mr. Dursley got out and opened up the trunk.

"Here, he said as he threw his suitcases at him. " Sure will be good to have you gone for another entire year."

"Believe me I'm far more excited than you are", the boy said taking his luggage.

"I don't think that's possible, get out of here", he said

Mrs. Dursley never got out of the car. She didn't even glance at him. Dudley glared at him with a huge smirk on his chubby face as the black haired boy walked towards the entrance a look of pure joy and happiness on his face. He didn't even look back at them. Stella thought it strange as the Dursleys always appeared to be nice to her. Either there was something wrong with them or something wrong with the boy.

Stella rode her bike slowly as to not draw attention to herself or appear suspicious. She rolled up to the doors, got off of her bike and locked it. She lost the boy again for a moment. Breathlessly, she walked into the station stopped and looked around and all she saw was crowds of people walking back and forth and none of them were the boy. Determined to find him she set off towards the busy crowd and seemed to blend in with the traffic. Then a security guard grabbed her arm.

"Excuse me little girl. Are you here alone? " he asked. Just her luck she thought.

"No sir, my parents are right over there", she said confidently as she pointed in a random direction.

He glanced up to see where she was pointing. "Where?" He asked.

"There just over there you can't really see them but they are just past that crowd there."

She looked at him innocently and batted her long eyelashes.

"Okay", he said. "Go straight to them. A child as young as you shouldn't be wandering around alone."

"Yes sir, thats just where I was going." she said and hurried off in that direction.

"And, I better not catch you alone again!", he called after her.

She continued to look for the boy and spotted him as he was quickly making his way towards the platforms. She walked quickly but not too quickly as to draw attention and watched as he met up with other kids who seemed to be carrying the same things that he had. And they all wore similar clothing.

There were a few red headed kids who were there with their mother and the strange boy walked up to them excitedly.

"Harry!" one of the red haired boys said.

"Ron, can't believe it's finally time to go back it took forever ."

"How was your summer? I sent you letters but you never wrote back."

"Sorry, I didn't get any of them. "

"That's okay, said Ron. "At least we won't have to worry about it for a whole year. "

"Hello Harry! We were waiting for you to visit during the break and when you didn't show up we worried you were in trouble." , said the mother.

"I'm fine thanks", said Harry. "I wish I could've gone also but my aunt and uncle wouldn't let me leave my room much less the house."

"Well there's always next summer," she replied with a warm smile.

Stella listened carefully nearby trying to pick up clues as to where they were going as Harry greeted the other kids including another girl with long brown hair. She didn't hear their names she was so lost in thought. Something drew her to the Harry kid. He was interesting and had a fascinating scar on his forehead. It looked like a lightning bolt.

It didn't seem that there would be a train coming for a while as there weren't many people waiting. She wondered when they were leaving when she noticed they were waiting between platforms nine and ten. That was strange. They were a little closer to ten but Stella was still unable to tell which platform was the one they'd take. In the midst of her thinking and pondering she heard the red headed woman say, "Okay kids it's time to go now", as she hugged each of them including Harry and said goodbye . Stella scratched her head and watched them with a blank expression. Ron suddenly gathered up his things. He walked backwards a few steps and looked at the brick barrier near platform ten. Then he took off walking quickly towards the barrier gathering speed as he went. The moment seemed to drag endlessly. What on earth was he doing? she thought. Why wasn't anyone stopping him? He ran closer and closer to the barrier but he didn't hit it, he seemed to vanish through the bricks. Stunned she rubbed her eyes. She hadn't really seen a boy vanish through a wall, did she? No, she didn't that couldn't be right she thought. Then Harry gathered his luggage and his owl and walked towards the wall also and she watched him intently analyzing his every move. He started his brisk walk from about the same spot as Ron. He walked briskly gathering speed as he went and it seemed he'd crash into the wall too. Stella's stomach knotted and jumped into her throat. She cringed and covered her eyes leaving a small space to peek at him. And as he got to the wall he seemed to vanish through it. Ron's two brothers and his smaller sister followed each of them vanishing just as Harry and Ron did. It all happened extremely quickly.

Stella's mouth fell open. And what was crazier is that no one around seemed to notice. She had to follow them, she thought. A few seconds later, Ron's mother left and she decided she'd follow them. She thought it was worth it to make a fool of herself if she'd would be able to satisfy her curiosity. If she didn't make it at least she'd tried. She walked to the exact spot the others stood seconds before, and started toward the brick barrier her stomach knotting up again. As she neared the wall she shut her eyes tightly and to her surprise she hit the wall. She backed away and shook her head. At that moment she was thankful for her head full of curly hair that acted acted as a cushion. It would have been even more embarrassing to knock herself out. She glanced around and thankfully it appeared that no one saw. But she wasn't giving up. Quickly she was back in the same spot to attempt it again. Once again she ran , more confidently this time a confidence that came upon her suddenly. She was still nervous but for some reason she had faith as she remembered the others going through with ease. She neared the wall preparing for the possibility of another crash. And she closed her eyes tightly and continued on. She seemed to keep running and running. The wall didn't seem so far before. Opening her eyes she was shocked to find her self running down the isle of a train.

There were many kids on the train dressed in what seemed to be school uniforms. How did she not notice Harry and the other kids wearing them? Before anyone saw her she opened one of compartment doors and ducked down. While she was alone it hit her that she'd come to another world or place and she had no idea where she was or where she was going which made her nervous. A normal girl was going to a world among people who were not what you'd call normal. If her parents were looking for her they could search the earth and never find her not that they'd look too hard for her anyway. Peering out of the window she saw rolling hills and lush green grass nothing that looked even remotely familiar. She could hear children pile into the compartments next to her. Startled she got comfortable on the floor. She couldn't let any of them know she was there.

" It's going to be so fun to see what house the first years get put into."

"I hope I get into Hufflepuff."

" I prefer Griffyndor or Ravenclaw. "

"Me too, I can't wait until the sorting ceremony. Seeing the nervous first years is always fun."

What on are they talking about, she wondered. And after a while, she fell asleep. Before long the train came to a complete stop. It was night now and hey were at their destination. The kids loudly started to file off of the train their voices getting more and more faint the closer they got to the exit. Stella got off after them stepping onto a cold dark platform. They walked down a path to a dark lake and got onto boats. In the dark she saw a white pair wondering eyes look at her for a moment. Her insides burned, but it was over in an instant. Hopefully she was just imagining it. Her identity was not questioned after all there wasn't much light aside from a few floating lamps. And she sat quietly shivering as the boat took them closer and closer to what looked like a castle. When they got off of the boats the others went into the castle and Stella ran off into the woods she spotted upon arriving.


	2. Chapter 2

2

The Letter

Stella ran towards the forest almost tripping over a few times in the darkness. As she ran it got darker and darker. She heard little movements and shuddered, but kept on running. A short distance away she noticed a small light. As she got closer to it the light grew bigger and bigger. At last she came up to a little house. It looked like a small log cabin covered in ivy and there seemed to be a light fog around it. And as she got closer she felt more and more safe. When she arrived at the house she walked down the little walkway lit up by what seemed to be lightning bugs, and knocked softly on the door. There was no answer so she knocked a little harder. There was still no answer so she pushed the door and to her surprise it was not locked.

"Hello, anyone!", she called.

No one answered.

She quietly closed the door behind her and looked around at the earthy colored furniture. There were cream colored chairs on one side. And on the other side was a small kitchen decorated with plants and flowers. There was china on the table that looked like it belonged in her dollhouse.

The door opened at that moment and Stella jumped. A woman walked into the room. She had a glow around her she was much taller than Stella with icy blue eyes and pointy ears. Stella's first reaction would've normally been fear. But this woman creature had a comforting presence about her and Stella relaxed.

"Hello, who are you?

" Hi, I'm Stella. I came in on my own, the door was unlocked.", Stella stammered putting out her hand.

" Esme, she said with a smile looking at her hand strangely. Its okay, I'm guessing you're new here. Were you lost? If so you missed the sorting ceremony."

"The what?"

"The sorting ceremony, where first years at Hogwarts are sorted into their houses. "

" All first years where?"

" Hogwarts, Haven't you heard of it? Aren't you going to attend this year?

" I have no idea what Hogwarts is, I'm lost actually."

" I thought you might not be a wizard. I have to get you back to the muggle world. It's not safe for you to be here."

"I really don't want to go back. I'd rather be here than at my house."

Esme looked at her for a long minute. "Okay you can stay but you must keep a low profile. ",she said. "If a muggle is found here there are consequences.

" I can do that ", Stella replied.

" This is the world of wizards, witches and magic. And the castle you saw when you arrived is the Hogwarts school of wizards. Where young wizards go to learn all there is to know avout wizardry. The muggle world is largely unaware of Hogwards or the wizard world and it should stay that way", she explained.

Stella didn't really understand but she didn't ask for any more details. It was a lot to take in already. Esme walked to a small wardrobe and took out a small black cloak.

"You must not leave at all during the day under any circumstances unless you are under an invisiblity spell. If not, leave the house at night only and wear this to camoflage yourself. We cannot take any chances, " she said handing her the cloak.

"Got it, " Stella replied.

Stella shivered where she stood in the middle of what appeared to be Esme's living room. Then she looked around and didn't see any beds.

"Anything wrong?", Esme asked.

"Where do you sleep?"

"I don't sleep. I've never slept a wink in my entire life. I'm a white magic fairy. I don't need sleep. My power makes me immortal and I never feel tired. "

Stella stared open mouthed.

"Would you like to sleep?", Esme asked as she put wood blocks into her fireplace and lit them.

"Instantly Stella warmed up. She saw that there was a mat on the floor for her to sleep. Immediately she laid down. Today was the longest one she'd had in a while. She didn't realize when her eyes shut.

The next morning she woke up thinking that the day before was only a dream. To her surprise when she sat up and looked at her surroundings it was clear it wasn't a dream. She was in the wizard world and she did see a fairywoman. Esme wasn't there at the moment and Stella wondered what she would do in the house all day until nightfall. Looking around it seemed there was nothing there to entertain her. There was no tv, no radio, or computer. And she wasn't allowed outside of the house. But then she spotted a bookcase in the corner filled with books that seemed to be hundreds of years old. She stood up and walked to it to look through them. _Magic Spells 101, Fairyman History, A Very Fairy Hero, Rules of Fairy Flight _were some of the titles_. _None of which seemed appealing.

She managed to say in the house almost all day long. When the sky began to turn shades of pink and purple she heard voices outside and ran to the window to peak. There were two little boys about her age on broomsticks flying after small gold coin. At least it looked like a coin. They threw it into the air and it zoomed around quickly in every direction. As soon as they released it they flew around trying to catch it with perfect precision. She wondered what that game was that they were playing. Suddenly, the small gold object crashed though the window and landed on the floor right next to her. The voices died down and the kids flew towards the house. She quickly ducked down to avoid being seen. Then there was a knock at the door. Stella froze not sure what her next move should be or if she should move at all.

"Excuse me", said a boy's voice. "I'm sorry for your window, may I have my snitch back?

Stella didn't answer.

"Hello, is anyone home?", the voice said.

"There's no one here, lets go", said the other boy.

Stella picked up the snitch and walked towards the door not realizing what she was doing. When she opened it the two boys looked at her stunned. She looked so ordinary. In fact, she looked like a muggle.

"Here you go", she said handing the boy the snitch.

"Thanks, I'm Argo Malfoy, and this is my brother Draco.

"Stella Spellman, pleased to meet you ", she said smiling at them.

Draco just looked at her with a smirk on his face. They said goodbye and walked in the direction of Hogwarts.

Esme returned a few hours later with an armful of logs for the fireplace.

"How was your first night?, she asked.

"Good", Stella replied. "Today I met two other kids. They were playing with this gold thing they called a snitch. It's was one of the most entertaining things I've ever seen. The snitch flies extremely fast and they flew around on brooms and they caught it every time. Then the snitch flew through your window and landed right next to me", she said pointing towards the broken window.

Esme looked at her opened mouthed and dropped her wood onto the floor.

"You met other people?" , Esme asked.

"Yes, and they introduced themselves?

"I told you to be sure to not leave in the daytime. Who were they?", she asked calmly.

"A Drako and Argon or Argo something. Their last name is Malfoy. And I didn't actually leave", she said innocently.

"Those were not people. They were wizards", said Esme.

As soon as the last word left her mouth they heard the sound of flapping wings grow closer. Esme opened the door as an owl flew off into the distance. There was a letter on the doorstep addressed to no one. It simply said "Ministry of Magic". Esme's face fell as she opened the letter. Stella looked over her shoulder and read silently to herself.

It read:

It has been brought to our attention that the resident of this home is housing a muggle. You must report to our headquarters immediately so that further action may be taken.

Jett Lockwood

President of the Ministry of Magic

Office D45, 1st floor

"Let's go", said Esme gently pulling Stella by her arm. Stella was expecting to leave through the front door. But to her surprise her surroundings began to fade away and her body felt like it was vibrating. It made her woozy for a short while and she couldn't see anything not even Esme. She almost went into a panic. Then suddenly her vision cleared and she was in another place with Esme right next to her. They now stood at the entrance of the Ministry of Magic headquarters. Stella shuddered though she didn't know what to expect. They walked toward the President's office unsure of what awaited them.


End file.
